


Winter Flowers In Springtime

by anxiousfrogman



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so tired, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please just let me sleep, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousfrogman/pseuds/anxiousfrogman
Summary: just warning before: this is my first fanficI will be using my own apprentice OC--------------------------------------------Flowers.Flowers, the ones that grow when the snow come out of hiding.The ones that grow when the warm air of Vesuvia grows cold and weary.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Baby Blue Eyes

_ **All characters and settings are owned by[Nix Hydra](https://www.nixhydra.com/), from the game [The Arcana](https://apps.apple.com/us/app/the-arcana-a-mystic-romance/id1165696961)** _

_Flowers._

_Flowers, the ones that grow when the snow comes out of hiding._

_The ones that grow when the warm air grows cold and weary._

_The ones that never seem to grow old._

_The belladonnas._

_The forget-me-nots._

_The wolfsbanes and the sweet peas._

_The smell of lavender wafting over white roses._

* * *

The apprentice's eyes shot open. A crisp chill still lingering inside their skull.

“Hey…”

The apprentice jerked around to look at the man who had spoken, startled.

“Are you feeling alrightAtticus?”

The man must have noticed the fear and utter confusion in the apprentice’s eyes, he stopped. He stepped back, or at least the apprentice thought he did. "Wait what? Did I mess it up?"

"Did you mess what up?" the apprentice said, struggling to speak due to their dry mouth. To them, it tasted like ash.

"No, n-nothing it's fine"

The man took a seat next to the apprentice. 

"I'm Asra, do you remember me?"

The apprentice shifted in their seat. "Uh..."

"That's okay, I'll fill you in" Asra smiled.

**WORD COUNT:173**


	2. Foggy Stone Pathways

The unusually thick fog covered the stone pathways of Vesuvia. Atticus peeked out the window before he swiftly closed the curtains. 

Asra was leaving, because according to him, a moonless night was the perfect night for an adventure.

"I'll miss you" 

Atticus looked at Asra intently.

"It won't be the same without you around, y'know, stealing my stuff" Atticus said. Asra laughed, a fond smile spread across his face. "Do you really have to leave _tonight_?"

He didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes"

Asra reached into his bag, pulling out his tarot deck. "Actually, I have something for you..."

He set the deck in Atticus' palms.

"You think I want your creepy deck?" Asra laughed, he knew Atticus was joking. 

"Truth be told, I should have given it to you a while ago..." Asra said, before turning towards the door. Atticus looked back and forth between Asra and the cards.

Asra had created the tarot deck himself, imbued it with great power. And now he was giving to Atticus.

"Well I should get going..."

"Wait!” Atticus grabbed Asra’s arm, not wanting him to leave. He scrambled to come up with some way to keep Asra in the shop for a bit longer, even if it was only for a few minutes. "We should practice before you leave, to make sure I'm ready"

Atticus wasn't really sure why he wanted Asra to stay, he tended to unknowingly steal things. But for once, he wanted him to stay, if only for a few more minutes.

“ _You_ have to decide when you're ready,” Asra said. 

"You're more than capable of handling anything the arcana reveal to you" the cards in Atticus' hands seemed to thrum along with Asra's words.

Asra began to gather his things. "Is there anything you want me to bring back from this trip?" Atticus' eyes glanced over the shop's cramped shelves, overgrown with magical trinkets and reagents.

"Well, I am running low on powdered aconite and fogwood bark"

"Anything else? Anything more exciting?" Atticus laughed, the last time Asra "brought something home from his travels" he ended up cleaning the kitchen for three days. The curtains still changed colors when it rained.

"As long as it's not _too_ crazy, I really don't want to have to clean the kitchen for three days again"

"Oh c'mon, at least I helped you that time!" he said. Atticus laughed.

"Take it easy while I'm gone..." Asra said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm stuck here at the shop all day" 

"Geez, Atticus, I'm just trying to tell you not to push yourself too hard...you make it sound like I _force_ you to be here all day"

"You sort of do..." Asra tittered.

"You're still missing your memories—what else am I supposed to do?" 

Atticus' memories only reached back to three years ago, to just before he met Asra. Asra had helped him, took him in. He was always telling Atticus to have patience, the memories will come.

Asra gave Atticus an encouraging smile.

"You'll be fine, just be careful" 

Asra and Atticus seemed to have the same conversation every time Asra was leaving. And every time, Atticus' answer was the same.

"Okay, fine, I'll be careful"

"Thank you. Now I can set out on a light heart" Asra's purple serpent, Faust, winded up Asra's arm. She flicked her tongue at Atticus. 

"There you are, I was about to go looking for you" Asra said, letting his hands run down her scales. Faust bobbed her head, her bright curious eyes just barely peeking out of Asra's scarf. 

They both jumped when they heard a sharp knock on the door. "A customer at this hour? Must've forgotten to turn out the lantern again" Asra sighed, facepalming himself in frustration.

"I'm afraid I have to go, I guess I'll have to leave our visitor with you" Asra donned his hat and winded his scarf around his neck, and he hurried out the back door.

Atticus shuffled around the shop, cleaning up the mess he and Asra had made. He heard another knock on the door, almost dropping the deck in his hands from surprise.

“I’m coming!”

He ran to the door, tripping on his own feet in the process. “Ow-” As his face planted into the floor a stranger opened the door, hitting him just as he got up. “CRAP!” Atticus said holding his now bruised leg in his arms. “Who the heck is coming in to shop this late at night?” Atticus yelled at the hooded stranger.

“I am here for…” a feminine voice responded, pausing mid sentence. She pulled her hood off her head.

Atticus knew who she was.

“Countess Nadia!” Atticus bowed. “I am so sorry for my rudeness I didn’t-” “No need for pleasantries” She interrupted, waving towards Atticus to ease up.

“I'm looking for Atticus? I can't go another restless night.”

Atticus looked at her confused. "The people of this town whisper your name"

"I was awoken by a particularly dire portent tonight" the countess smiled meekly. "I am in need of your aid"

"What do you need?"

"I was awoken by a dream"

"A dream?"

"Ah, yes, a dream. Mine are..." she paused, thinking over her words. "Mine are often haunted by visions of the future. 

Prophetic visions were something Atticus had read of, but he had never met someone who had experienced them.

"It was your face I saw when I awoke, your name rested upon my lips" her gaze swept the shop. 

"I do not consult magician's often, too many profit off of false fortunes" she turned her head towards Atticus. "But you are different, somehow"

"I have a proposal for you, hopefully you'll find something of interest in it"

"All right then, what is your proposal?" the countess smiled, a look of relief passed over her face.

"I would like you to come to the palace, as my guest" she twirled her finger across the counter. "I only ask that you bring your skills with the arcana, to assist me with a...sensitive matter" The countess drew a deep breath, determination glinted in her eyes.

"That is, the investigation into the murder of my late husband, Count Lucio" Atticus' jaw dropped.

"As I'm sure you know, his murder still remains unsolved after three long years, his killer is still at large" she sighed. "And I am afraid that rumor and hearsay has interrupted my efforts to discover the truth on my own" The countess looked at Atticus with a thoughtful gaze, as though his mere presence would reveal answers. 

"So, you want my help to figure out if your husband was—" the countess interrupted "Late husband." 

"Yes, right, you want my help to help find the truth about your _late_ husband's murder?"

"Yes"

"I mean, okay I guess..."

"Perfect! Do you know your way to the palace?" the countess exclaimed.

"No, I mean I've never really had a reason to go..." the countess paced around the room. "I could arrange for an escort to come retrieve you?"

"Oh there's no need for that!" Atticus waved his hands apologetically.

"Then I shall meet you at the palace tomorrow?"

"Of course"

**WORD COUNT: 1192**


End file.
